Snake in the Dark
by Goblin Cat KC
Summary: HD drabble. In the midst of war, a new prisoner could sway the outcome in Harry's favor, if Harry accepts a bit of poison fruit from a snake.


**Drabble: Snake in the Dark**  
by KC

"Caught him last night," Ron said as he led Harry down the stairs. "The way he was stumbling about, you'd almost think he wanted to be captured."

Harry didn't say anything as they descended into the basement of Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes, one of their few remaining and fully intact safe hiding places. Life was a blur of such places, beds, scant food, dwindling supplies and a few weary children turned soldiers waiting for the next fight.

And prisoners. Always prisoners, before they were tortured for information and then killed. The fire bombing of Hogwarts had destroyed all notions of ethics or laws of war. Faced with heaps of dead children, the wizards and witches no longer cared for moral high ground.

Ron opened the basement door and let Harry go by. In the darkness, a candle flickered in the corner, just enough light to see Draco against the far wall, hands locked above his head by chains. A blindfold covered his eyes. Ugly black thread stitched his mouth shut. He raised his head slightly as he heard them approach.

"Thought you'd want first crack at him," Ron said. "Maybe you can get information out of him."

Draco was a legilimens and an occlumens, but only Harry knew that. And perhaps Severus and Lucius, but no one knew if they were even still alive. Draco was the only Malfoy that had been seen at all in the past few months, and then only by Harry or Voldemort and a handful of Death Eaters. Harry stood straight and nodded.

"We'll see what he's hiding," Harry said, reaching up to Draco's blindfold. Draco flinched, expecting to be hit, and his gray eyes blinked at the candlelight, slowly focusing on Harry. With his mouth sewn shut, he looked like a strange puppet waiting for his strings to be manipulated. Harry put his hands on either side of Draco's face and held him still as he looked into his eyes.

_Hello, lover._

_Don't lover me, _Harry replied. _Why'd you come here?_

_Just wanted to see you. Haven't seen you in ages. Wasn't sure you were still alive. Your side's lost a lot of people lately._

_Your lord is seeing to that_. Harry's thoughts came as snarls in his anger. _And you're helping him. _

_Of course._ Draco leaned a little into Harry's hands. _You won't let me help you._

_You swore you'd only help me if I ruled the world,_ Harry said. _I'm not like him!_

_Of course you're not. You would rule so fair and justly it'd be like Arthur returned from Avalon. _Draco might have smiled if not for the thread on his lips. _My lord and master—_

_I am no one's master,_ Harry snapped. _That's what lured Voldemort to evil._

Beside them, Ron watched in rapt fascination, certain that Harry was dragging out vital information and battle plans from their prisoner. But the effort was obviously more than Harry was used to. Draco looked exhausted from his night in chains, but Harry looked pale and strained, as if this took every bit of concentration he had.

_And so the war goes on. Because Voldemort cannot win and Harry cannot lose._ Draco sighed and leaned forward as much as his chains would allow, the metal clinking overhead and pulling on his arms. _Because Harry is too afraid to take the responsibility that he could wield so much better than anyone else._

Harry did not answer.

_Because he would not use the tools made available to him. _Draco's eyes gleamed in eagerness. The last time he had broached this argument, Hogsmeade was still in one piece and the Ministry still intact. Now the wizarding world lay in flaming ruins and the feeling that Harry might be a usurper faded against the new reality that Harry would be a conquering savior.

_Use me,_ Draco said. _I know his movements. I know his plans. I know what he will do if those plans fail and I know what he will do even if he does not tell me. You need a Malfoy to win this and here I am, ready to serve at your pleasure. I am in your grasp. Why don't you take me?_

Harry did not answer for several seconds. His breathing came in shudders and his hands felt cold.

_You're a snake,_ he said finally._Holding out poisoned fruit._

_Yesss,_Draco agreed, deliberately teasing Harry. _But keep me under your heel and what do you have to fear?_

_Why do you want to be my slave?_ Harry whispered.

_Everyone worth anything has a cause they love and will fight for,_ Draco said. _I have found my cause in you. In serving you, maybe I'm worth something, too._

_Ron will never believe me,_ Harry said with the air of a last feeble protest.

_You sell yourself too short,_ Draco laughed inwardly. _He will believe you._

_How? What do I tell him?_

_Don't tell him anything. Command him. You'll see._

Harry took a deep breath and a step back, collecting his own thoughts to himself before he looked at Ron.

"Get the keys. He's changing sides."

"What?" Ron yelped. "He's lying! He's evil, Harry, you can't trust him."

"Yes, he's a scheming snake," Harry said, "but he's scheming for us now. I'll explain later why I trust him, but right now, go get the keys."

Ron stared at Harry for a moment, waiting for some other kind of explanation, but when none came, he went upstairs without another word. Harry exhaled and looked back at Draco. His gray eyes glimmered in the candlelight, and as Ron opened the door, the air blown down into the basement blew out the light, leaving him and Harry in the dark.


End file.
